Rolok Rageclaw
History Family Ties The Fates can be cruel. Rolok was doomed to be a failure before he ever saw the light of the world. Born to a renowned Rageclaw shaman, she all but abandoned him at birth, displeased with the birth of a male. She was sure that the bloodline of her mother's mother would produce another witch. Such was her dedication to the lineage, that she refused to name a father, leaving the infant to be raised as nothing more than a slave. Within four cycles of the seasons, his mother gave birth to a daughter, Mira. Rolok became the servant to his little sister, assigned with menial chores and labor to allow her the most time to increase her command of an incredible strength in magic. When his sister was the age to travel to the forest for her rite of passage, their mother demanded that Rolok act as her escort and ensure no harm fell upon her. The fates only had more cruelty in store. Spies had informed the Feignrake about Mira. Seeing a chance to end the bloodline and gain more power within the region, they sent minions to kill the siblings. They attacked during the night as Rolok watched over his sister. The battle was quick but brutal. He managed to end two of the assailants before Mira had even roused from slumber. The combined abilities of the siblings soon had the would-be murderers on the defensive, but his sister had not had time to conjure any protective wards upon herself. An arrow pierced her chest and she fell to the ground with a single shuddered breath. The attack only a partial success, the assassins retreated, leaving Rolok to carry his sister's body back home, as he had never been told how to locate the coven. His mother set upon him like a fury upon seeing her favored daughter pale and stiff. Rolok retreated from his mother's wrath, fleeing away from the city northward. A Call to Arms It was as if his entire early life had been in preparation for arriving to Sanctuary. Hardship and hard labor were not foreign concepts to Rolok and he immediately found work in the massive lumber mills. He kept his head down and worked hard, putting most of the men who hailed from civilized parts of the kingdom to shame. That earned some praise with the team bosses and some enmity of his fellows. Those that felt inclined to sully his honor and work ethic soon learned to keep their comments to themselves. Four years have passed for Rolok with little excitement. He has become a blacksmith's apprentice. Using his newly acquired skills with the forge and the income that he had saved from his laboring within the lumber mills, he has crafted his own equipment in hopes of establishing himself as an adventurer. Appearance Visual: Massive, easily towering head and shoulders above the average man. Leathered skin and fangs protruding from lips hint at his brutal heritage. Black, beady eyes peers out from a harsh dominate brow. The scalp is roughly shaven and bone rings pierce through his skin as ornaments. Piecemeal armor is strapped across the gargantuan frame. Straps and chain hold thick plates and scraps of metal gathered from fallen enemies, some of which look to be scavenged from animal barding and roughly hammered to match a humanoid physique. These are fashioned together with bolts and rivets. Dried blood and exposure to the elements have turned most of the polished metal to a dark and tarnished hue. Sound: The clank of armor plates matches heavy foot falls. The chain and leather that hold them together creaks and rattles at the strain. A hearty, booming voice and laugh contradict the menacing appearance. Smell: The bitter tang of old blood, rust and steel, with hints of pungent sweat. The sweet lingering breath of mead on his lips. Personality Rolok lives in a world of facts and concrete needs. He lives in the present, with an eye constantly scanning his personal environment to make sure that everything is running smoothly and systematically. He honors traditions and laws, and has a clear set of standards and beliefs. Rolok expect the same of others, and has no patience or understanding of individuals who do not value these systems. He also values competence and efficiency, and likes to see quick results for efforts. Rolok is a take-charge person. He has such a clear vision of the way things should be, that he naturally steps into leadership roles. He can be self-confident and aggressive to the point of being very demanding and critical, because he has such strongly held beliefs, and is likely to express himself without reserve if he feels someone isn't meeting his standards. But at least Rolok's expressions can be taken at face-value, because he extremely straight-forward and honest. When under extreme stress, Rolok often feels isolated from others. He feels as if he is misunderstood and undervalued, and that his efforts are taken for granted. While not the most verbose, Rolok doesn't have difficulty expressing himself. However, when under stress he has a hard time putting feelings into words and communicating them to others. Friends List your friends. Maybe tell why they are your friend. Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations What do you hope to accomplish in this world?